


Parenting 101

by MystiqueMisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Alpha, Fluff, Male Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: Charismatic alpha woman Aoi and her gorgeous omega husband Natsuro gets a hands on lesson in parenting, after their infant daughter Yui cockblocks them with a bout of crying, and they try to figure it out. Fic based on a friend's original Alpha/Omega universe fiction! Characters from My Alpha Girlfriend. More details in notes.
Relationships: Alpha Female/Omega Male - Relationship, Aoi/Natsuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Parenting 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the original fic, My Alpha Girlfriend, written by Yue080 on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/120068130?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=Yue080&wp_originator=6tSizdm%2B9PukcAF%2B5nfPtyXkfpkX0ZeDlgaAIOcqTcUFzcu51DO0qYMPP2Ce5ibbaoA6kHKiVVSmQjxmB6SUE7Ft%2FSwiI59ua04BY36%2BiSv8bT2l1ClobijkCcWNPz%2FQ&_branch_match_id=804336196485496653
> 
> Her instagram account where you can find pics of the characters: https://www.instagram.com/yue080/
> 
> You can also understand and enjoy the story without reading the original first.

“5 new dramas you absolutely cannot miss,” Natsuro murmured to himself, leaning on the chest of drawers across from the bed. scrolling through the Buzzfeed listicle that had popped up on his Facebook newsfeed. His hair was still wet, as he’d just stepped out of a much needed shower, after having bathed and changed the diapers on his energetic little daughter, who had a habit of splashing her parents with anything she could get her tiny fists on. The thoroughly clean little tyke was now fast asleep on the bed, cushioned on all sides by pillows to prevent her from rolling off the edges in an energetic fit, occasionally blowing raspberries in her sleep.

“The sexy stranger in this drama is sure to make your heart pound – what!” Natsuro was interrupted from completing the drama summary by hands sneaking up under his shirt from behind. “Aoi! I was reading something!”

“Yes, reading about sexy strangers while I’m right here, gotcha,” his alpha teased, kissing the back of his neck and squeezing his breasts, rubbing her forefingers over the leaking nipples. She smirked against his skin as he gasped softly, letting go off his phone and leaving it on top of the chest of drawers. Aoi pressed up behind him, making her desire well known as it pressed into the crevice between his clothed buttocks. “You’re way overdressed for someone who just got out of a bath.”

“Newsflash, dummy! After a bath is when – ah!” Natsuro broke off as she suddenly dropped to her knees and started pressing kisses to his bottom through his shorts. “After a bath is when people get dressed!”

“No worries, I’ll give you a reason to go bathe again - ”

She broke off, interrupted by a whimpering sound coming from the direction of the bed, getting louder by the second.

“..why is she -”

“How should I know!” Natsuro rushed from where he stood to the bedside, almost bumping Aoi’s pretty face with his equally pretty butt as he ran. Within an instant, the wailing infant was wrapped up in his arms, as he grabbed a soft tissue from their bedside tissue dispenser and dabbed at her tiny red nose.

The alpha got to her feet, groaning and scratching her head. “What’s the matter, she got a cold?”

“No, idiot! When people cry their noses run too! How do you forget the basics,” he sighed, gently cleaning Yui’s nose and tossing the crumpled tissue into bin in a far corner of their room.

“Nice throw. You wanna try baseball? Your ass would look great in those pants.”

“Sure! I’ll apply as soon as I figure out why she’s crying!” He gently placed the little tyke over his shoulder, checking her diaper. “Why are you crying, darling? Your diaper is pretty clean.”

Aoi couldn’t help but chuckle at how his voice changed when he talked to his daughter vs when he talked to her. “Yeah I don’t think she can answer, Natsuro, she’s a baby - ”

“Rhetorical question, dumbass,” he gritted his teeth. “Now do something useful and open up that article I had sent you, for future reference.”

“Tips and tricks on eating your omega’s ass? Why is that relevant now? You want me to eat you out while you figure out Yui -”

A cushion came flying across the room, smacking Aoi on the face. When it fell to the ground, she looked up to see Natsuro’s beautiful face red with impatience. “Not that one – the other article!”

“Oh. Ohhh. What to check for when your baby is crying. Gotcha,” she said, opening up the link on her phone and peering at the screen. “Wet diaper?”

“No. I literally checked her diaper right now!”

“Uh, ok. Fever?”

Natsuro pressed his lips to the baby’s cool forehead, and ran a thumb over her pulse. “I’d need a thermometer to verify, but by the looks of it, she’s not running a temperature. Next.”

“Hunger? Thirst?”

“I mean… I fed and burped her right before bed, so… I doubt it, but let’s check.” He pulled up his shirt, holding it between his teeth, as he cradled the infant to his breast and tried to get her to latch on. Yui refused, rubbing her little cheek against his milky nipple but not sucking on it, since her belly was already full. She also rejected her water bottle. “Nope, not that either. Next?”

There was no response. “Next?” He looked up to see Aoi staring transfixed at his breasts, licking her lips. “Cut it, horny dumbass! Read what’s next!”

“As you wish,” she replied, enjoying the blush on her omega’s cheeks. “Um, let’s see. Stomach ache, headache, some sort of ache or illness?”

“Negative,” replied Natsuro, prodding and checking the baby gently, and not finding any pained responses. “Though I’ll get a headache soon if she doesn’t calm down. Please calm down, sweetie,” he cradled her and kissed the tiny mop of black hair. “Next?”

“Maybe her clothes are too tight or abrasive? That’s the next point.”

“This is her favourite onesie, but I’ll still check.” The omega quickly laid his baby on the mattress and got her out of the onesie, but the wailing and kicking did not cease. “I’m at a loss here, Aoi!”

The alpha came closer and sat down next to him on the ground. “There were more things in that article, but maybe it’s time to follow our parental instincts.”

“…what?”

“A good ol’ game of peekaboo. Gotta work, right?”

Before Natsuro could respond, Aoi had covered her face with her hands, and then pulled them apart. “Peekaboo!” she exclaimed. Yui momentarily stopped crying, tears lingering in her grey eyes, making Natsuro’s heart leap in his chest. Maybe Aoi was right about some things – no, she wasn’t. The baby resumed crying, even louder than before.

“Ok, that’s it. I’m calling your dad.”

“But, Aoi - ”

“No buts. We’re clueless here, but given that he raised your moody ass, he probably knows what to do.” She paused, grinning at a pouting omega. “Your moody but very cute ass.”

Natsuro looked away, hiding his blush by attending to the baby and gently wiping her nose again, and not protesting any more.

The young couple stood, speechless and impressed as Akio sat across from them on the sofa, cradling his tiny granddaughter. The blond omega hummed in satisfaction, running a finger over the tiny mop of black hair which was currently pressed against his chest. The baby slept like a log, blowing raspberries against her grandfather’s shirt.

Akio had arrived on the summons of his daughter-in-law and frazzled son, who’d explained over the phone that they’d tried everything they could think off but the little bundle of joy kept throwing her tantrum. The older omega had all but taken the tiny one into his arms, letting his calming pheromones wash over the baby, cradling her against his chest. The effect had been almost instantaneous, with the loud wailing dropping to a sleepy whimper and the tiny kicks slowing down.

“The magic of experience, huh?” Aoi whispered, nudging her omega.

“I have to learn his secrets,” Natsuro sighed, relieved and amazed, as his father expertly handled and soothed his daughter. Aoi smiled and looked back at the comforting sight.

It was far from being the last struggle in the young couple’s journey as parents, but for now, it was a little disaster averted, for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoy the fic! If you'd like me to write fanfic for a fandom, mail me at mystique.misha@gmail.com to discuss your request, including NSFW content!


End file.
